When using showshoes, it is necessary to retain the snowshoe in position relative to the toe portion of the footwear in such a manner that the foot of the user can pivot readily and easily yet at the same time retain the snowshoe in position upon the toe area so that it does not become disengaged during use.
Experienced showshoe operators have little difficulty in retaining the snowshoes in position by means of loops adjacent the toe areas of the snowshoes but unexperienced persons often "walk out" of the snowshoes particularly when they are being used in rough surfaced or deep snow conditions.
Attempts have been made to detachably retain the footwear in position upon the snowshoe yet at the same time permit the desired freedom of action and one example known to the applicant comprises vertically situated tabs secured to the sides of footwear such as a moccasin, through which the straps engage. An example of this method is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,965,584 issued to Maurice Beaulieu.
Unfortunately, although this method is satisfactory for use with moccasins or moccasin type footwear, it is not particularly usable with heavy duty insulated footwear such a boot with a rubber sole which is often used instead of conventional moccasins, particularly in extreme cold conditions or conditions where excessively moist snow may be found.
The vamp area of a moccasin includes a vertically situated peripheral wall formed on or as a continuation of the sides of the sole which are particularly suited for use with this type of vertical loop.
The present invention overcomes difficulties inherent with such fastening means particularly when same is used on a relatively heavy rubber soled leather boot or the like and in accordance with the invention there is provided detachable fastening means for securing the snowshoes to the boot or shoe; means on said boot or shoe to detachably retain the fastening means onto the sole of the boot or shoe, said means including a planar portion of the sole extending beyond the welt of the boot or shoe adjacent the fastening area and an elongated slot formed vertically through the planar portion to detachably receive and retain the fastening means in position relative to the boot or shoe.
An advantage of the present invention is that the slots may be formed vertically through a widened extension of the sole and may either be of the closed loop type or an open looped type, the latter facilitating engagement and disengagement of the fastening straps.
Another advantage of the present invention, particularly when used with the open slot type, is that a closed loop resilient strap may be used which is easily engaged within the slots and then snapped over the vamp area to detachably secure the snowshoes to the toes of the footwear.
Still another advantage of the invention is to provide a device of the character herewithin described which is simple in construction, economical in manufacture and otherwise well suited to the purpose for which it is designed.
With the foregoing in view, and other advantages as will become apparent to those skilled in the art to which this invention relates as this specification proceeds, the invention is herein described by reference to the accompanying drawings forming a part hereof, which includes a description of the preferred typical embodiment of the principles of the present invention in which: